unidos por el destino
by deya-chan
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa después de que los juegos mágicos, en el gremio no hay tanto movimiento, ya que los miembros se la pasan haciendo muchas misiones, pero todo cambia a raíz de que gajael pierde la memoria, esto causa muchas cosas en el gremio además de preocupación por gajael y levy. Una esperanza... Un recuerdo...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esta es como una idea piloto que tengo como dije antes los personajes de FT no son mios sino de mashima-san excepto algunos que son de mi propiedad y lo que jira en torno al gale es idea de carlatoni-chan :D si no me dicen si les gusta o no puede que la borre o actualize muuuuy poco.**

* * *

Se encontraban una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo azul, corto y ondulado, de ojos marrones, estatura realmente baja, con una figura realmente bella, curvas realmente bien definidas, aunque su pecho no era el mas grande, pero quedaba perfecto con ella. Se encontraba en posición de ataque, se notaban algunas heridas en su cuerpo, unas mas profundas que otras, la chica se notaba hiper-ventilada y bastante débil, pero seguía en posición. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico de piel un poco oscura, pelo negro como carbón bastante largo, con los ojos rojos y pupila rasgada, y notablemente mas alto que la peli-azul. El se encontraba luchando con una bestia con forma de perro, realmente fuerte y bastante grande, el peli-negro luchaba junto a un gran gato negro con una cicatriz en su ojo.

—¡gajael, ten cuidado!—grito levy al ver que el peli-negro iba a ser golpeado, pero gracias a que ella le aviso este pudo esquivarlo.

—gracias enana—le agradeció.

Gajael continuaba peleando con la extraña bestia junto a pantherlily, ambos estaban bastante lastimados, pero seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas y no dejaban que ni Levy ni que la bestia adelantarán, ella usaba su magia la cual se había vuelto mas fuerte ya que ella había estado entrenando mucho en los últimos meses, gajael estaba débil asi que la oji-marron utilizó su magia para escribir la palabra "iron" la cual gajael se comió y recobro fuerza, convirtió su brazo en metal y atravesó una pata de la bestia, en eso lily aprovecho y clavo su espada en una costilla de la bestia, lo cual causo que su enojo se multiplicara y creciera 3 veces su tamaño, la bestia ataco a levy con su cola, haciendo que ella chocara con un árbol derribandolo.

Gajael sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ver como se encontraba levy y efectivamente la peli-azul estaba inconsciente, el noto que ella no reaccionaria en un rato así que se puso frente a ella en posición de ataque, para protegerla, pero fue casi inútil ya que la bestia lo golpeo enviandolo lejos y piso a levy, la cual escupió sangre, pantherlily golpeo una pata de la bestia, lo cual la hizo retroceder. Eso le dio tiempo a gajael de regresar a la pelea, alejo a la bestia de levy lo suficiente para que ninguno de los 3 la pudiera lástimar con sus ataques.

Levy empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, como si nada estuviera pasando, sintió como algo corría por la comisura de sus labios. Le molestaba el cosquilleo que le producía, se limpio y noto que era sangre, le dio pánico.

La chica se paro rápidamente y busco a sus compañeros con la mirada y los encontró luchando con la bestia, ella corrió hacia donde estaba ellos y ella también comenzó a atacar a la bestia, lo hacia con la palabra "fuego" luego de varios ataques la bestia mando a gajael y pantherlily lejos y se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, la bestia saco sus garras para darle a levy el golpe de gracia, esta cerro los ojos, dio gracias por todo y espero el golpe que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con gajael ensangrentado e inconsciente, al ver esta imagen levy cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, se inundó en llanto, lloraba mares mientras abrazaba a gajael.

Pantherlily luchaba con la bestia, hasta que no pudo volver a transformarse y gracias al sobre-esfuerzo de intentarlo se desmayo, la bestia se dirigía a levy y a ella no le importo, se quedo allí llorando a gajael, ya estaba resignada y sabia que su final seria justo donde ella estaba arrodillada, escucho un fuerte grito de la bestia y al levantar un poco la mirada la vio quemándose, y antes de desmayarse vio la silueta de su gran amiga.

Pasaron unos días que para la Mcgarden fueron semanas o meses ya que Gajael no despertaba, ella no se despegaba de su cama ni un solo momento, tarde o temprano ella moriría de hambre, llevaba 4 días sin comer y lucy había salido de misión con natsu, gray y erza los cuales eran que le llevaban comida.

—estará bien—dijo una chica de ojos verdes, piel blanca y pelo rubio bastante largo y flotaba sobre Gajael.

—¿esta segura primera?—le preguntó con los ojos llorosos, ella se culpaba por lo que Gajael estaba sufriendo y si el moría ella no se perdonaría jamás.

—claro que lo estoy—le hablo con seriedad, la primera era muy infantil pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba se ponía seria.

—gracias—dijo la peli-azul. Si la primera lo decía seguro debía ser cierto.

La primera se desvaneció y dejo a Levy sola una vez mas junto a un inconsciente Gajael, ella pensaba como llego a eso, el era la persona de sus pesadillas, lo que ella mas temía, pero a el no le importo eso, el la protegía de cada situación y poco a poco aquel miedo que ella le tenia se fue desvaneciendo, incluso podría decirse que se hicieron amigos.

—que patético—dijo entrando a la enfermería una chica d centímetros mas baja que ella, de piel bastante blanca, ojos color verde, tan profundos como un pozo, pero realmente hermosos, con el pelo negro como el carbón, ondulado y largo hasta sus tobillos.

—¿eh?—pudo figurar la Mcgarden

—Le-chan, te quiero y aprecio, pero debo decirte que si sigues pegada a este cerebro de metal, sin comer terminaras muriendo, y si no comes lo que te traje, yo seré quien te mate—le amenazó la peli-negra de una manera realmente tenebrosa y levy solo tomo el plato y comenzó a comer.

—todo esto es mi culpa—salio de los labios de la peli-azul.

—no es tu culpa—contesto la oji-verde mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caía.

—claro que lo es... Si yo fuera mas fuerte me podría cuidar sola y el no estaría así—le dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—tienes razón... Pero si el fuera mas fuerte te hubiera protegido y no estaría asi... Es una culpa compartida—dijo la pequeña peli-negra y le brindo una bella sonrisa a Levy.

—extrañamente eso me hace sentir mejor—le comento la chica.

—siempre pasa, bien nos vemos me voy de misión con laxus—le dijo la peli-negra e iba a salir por la puerta.

—no entiendo como sales a misiones—dijo Levy confundida.

—los acompaño porque me parece divertido, pero no hago nada productivo—contesto y salio, justo se encontró con laxus que estaba diciéndole a mirajane la misión que tomaría, era una clase S—¡laxus! ¿Puedo ir contigo a la misión?—pregunto inocente.

—no, esta es clase S y el abuelo no te dejara—le contesto el rubio.

—abuelo ¿puedo ir con laxus a su misión?—pidió la peli-negra haciendo un puchero.

—¿la dejo ir primera?—pregunto makarow a mavis que se encontraba flotando a el lado de el.

—es muy peligroso—dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—es muy peligroso pequeña sora—le contesto el tercero como lo apodo mavis.

—no es justo, ella, ella. ¡maldición!—dijo la peli-negra y cerro sus ojos bastante enojada.

—quisiera que me viera y poder decirle todo lo que pienso—dijo mavis observándola preocupada.

—primera... Prometo que la cuidare—dijo el slayer del rayo a lo cual la peli-negra sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos.

—esta bien, cuidala sabes que es lo mas preciado—le dijo la rubia y acto seguido el rubio y la peli-negra salieron de el gremio directo a una misión.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a una misión natsu y su equipo llegaba de una misión, con una lucy bastante herida en los brazos de natsu, el se veía bastante preocupado, la blonda estaba inconsciente, no se encontraba en peligro, pero aun así natsu estaba realmente preocupado. Por fin en eterno camino había acabado y llego a las puertas de el gremio.

—¿donde esta wendy?—le pregunto a la primera persona que vio al entrar que fue a su amiga de infancia, una bella albina de ojos como el mar, muy bella.

—fue a una misión con charle y romeo, ¿que le pasa a lucy?—pregunto la menor de los strauss con una pequeña sonrisa, casi parecía que se alegraba de ver a lucy así. Natsu no contesto, tal vez era infantil, pero no bobo y lo que hizo su albina amiga le molesto, así que solo llevo a lucy a la enfermería sin cruzar palabra con nadie..

—¡¿que le pasa a lu-chan?!—pregunto la Mcgarden preocupada por su amiga, al verla inconsciente..

—no es grave... Solo esta inconsciente—contesto la pelirroja entrando a la enfermería, rápidamente todo el gremio estaba en la pequeña enfermería.

Cuando erza dijo eso, Levy se calmo pues sabia que su amiga no era tan frágil como parecía y si solo era un desmayo pronto estaría golpeando a natsu y gray por sus perversiones, la peli-azul aprovecho y salio un momento de la enfermería para llevar el plato que sora le había llevado a la barra, vio que Lissana no estaba en la enfermería la encontró en una mesa con una jarra de cerveza, Levy escucho susurrós de maldiciónes pero le resto importancia y regreso a la enfermería, Lucy despertó minutos después y todos salieron en la enfermería solo estaban: natsu, lucy, gray, erza, happy y Levy.

—¿donde esta sora? ¡Quiero luchar con ella!—dijo natsu ya que no había visto a la peli-negra.

—salio de misión con laxus—contesto Levy.

—aun no entiendo como sale de misiones si ella no pertenece a ningún gremio—dijo el nundista.

—yo tampoco...—razonó erza

—¡yo quería luchar con ella!—dijo el peli-rosa haciendo una mueca graciosa lo cual causo la risa en todos los presentes.

—¡te gusssssrrta!—dijo el pequeño gato azul con cara de picaron, ese le ganaba a gray en perversión.

—¡claro que no!—le contesto molesto, el no se imaginaba la tortura que le podrían dar si se enamoraba de ella. De repente Gajael comenzó a despertar y cuando despertó totalmente, se espanto y miraba fijo los rostros de cada uno.

—¡estas bien!—dijo la peli-azul y por impulso lo intento abrazar, pero el lo esquivo rápidamente.

—¿quien eres?—le pregunto el peli-negro listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

—¿de que hablas?—pregunto Gray ya sin camisa.

—Gajael-kun, juvia se alegra que estés bien—dijo la mujer de agua entrando a la enfermería ya que había escuchado el alboroto.

—¿juvia, que haces aquí? ¿Y el maestro jose?—pregunto

—no lo se, somos miembros de fairy tail—le dijo la bellisima chica.

—yo nunca seria parte de una basura de gremio como lo es fairy tail—dijo molesto.

—¡imbecil! Mira tu brazo—le dijo Natsu molesto, el pensaba que todo era una broma de el slayer de hierro.

—¡salamander!—dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Natsu y transformó su brazo en metal e iba a golpearle el rostro, pero se detuvo cuando Levy se puse frente a el peli-rosa.

—G-gajael... No lo lastimes—dijo llorando la chica, ella sabia que el no jugaba y se sentía culpable ante la situación.

—alejate—le ordeno a la Mcgarden la cual no se movió ni un centímetro.

—¡no! No dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos solo porque tienes amnesia—le grito ella, realmente se sentía culpable y no podía parar de llorar.

Gajael salio por la ventana dejando a una Levy llorando, a una Juvia muy impresionada y a un Natsu muy molesto.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**sin comentarios no se actualiza**


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana ya, los chicos buscaban a Gajael ya se lo habían topado en varias ocasiones, el seguía sin recordar nada, Makarow estaba preocupado, Gajael era un miembro de fairy tail, era uno de sus hijos, parte da la gran familia fairy tail y como un padre el sentía el impulso de protegerlo, por otro lado estaba Mavis que se preocupaba el triple que Makarow por todos en especial por Levy una de sus hadas mas pequeñas, ella la había encontrado llorando varias veces y esta se culpaba por lo sucedido con su compañero de equipo, pero esa tarde todos debían estar listos para una fiesta a la cual irían varios gremios legítimos sin excepción de ninguno de sus miembros, laxus y sora llegarian en una hora para alistarse y dirigirse a la fiesta con el bulloso fairy tail y cuando llegaron fue que se armo.

—¡no quiero ir!—grito la peli-negra, no lucia molesta.

—tienes que ir—le dijo Natsu.

—come fuego, te dije que no voy a ir—le dijo sora y se fue corriendo.

—¡tu también comes fuego!—le grito al persegirla.

—¿y que? Yo soy sexi—dijo divertida mientras corrió pero se callo y luego natsu también pero el callo sobre ella quien reía como loca.

—mira lo que provocaste... Tienes que ir—al principio le reprocho y luego le volvió a insistir pero el aun se encontraba sobre ella.

—pero... No quiero además, no soy miembro de el gremio y lo sabes—dijo sora mirándolo con rabia.

—es como si lo fueras. Además, si no vas levy tampoco; y si ella no va, lucy tampoco; y sin ella, yo tampoco; y sin mi, gray tampoco; y sin el, juvia tampoco. Y el abuelo dejara a erza a cargo de nosotros cosa que seria muy mala ya que ella si que quiere ir—dijo el ayudándola a levantarse de el suelo.

—esta bien, pero no iré vestida de gala—dijo la resignada peli-negra.

—preguntale a el abuelo o la primera, yo que se—dijo y se arrepintió de sus palabras, ella odiaba que mencionaran a la primera en su presencia.

—iré como se me da la gana... Ahora largo—su voz se escuchaba molesta y natsu decidió hacerle caso, fue a casa de lucy y como siempre entro sin tocar y se la encontró en ropa interior.

—¡kyaaa!—grito la maga estelar cubriéndose y luego golpeo a su nakama.

—lucy te ves muy linda así—dijo happy volando detrás de ella.

—¡gato pervertido!—le dijo ella mientras lo miraba con ira.

Ya en la fiesta los gremios se estaban divirtiendo bastante, lucy se encontraba hablando con yukino mientras que erza estaba tratando de evitar a ichiya, leon perseguía a juvia y gray a leon, natsu probaba toda la comida con happy, cana bebía con bachus y los demás se encontraban haciendo amigos y desorden con otros gremios, los maestros de gremios bebían cerveza juntos ecepto el maestro de el gremio sabertooth, sting que estaba paseandose por la fiesta junto a su amigo rouge.

—¡hola natsu-san!—saludo el rubio de ojos azules al peli-rosa.

—¿uh? Oh, hola sting—saludo Natsu con la boca llena.

—¿donde esta Gajael?—pregunto el peli-negro y la mirada de natsu se oscureció.

—debe estar de misión—contesto con la mirada en la comida los chicos decidieron irse.

Rouge decidió ir a buscar a fro y lector que estaban en el baño mientras el dragón de luz lo esperaba. Sting dirigió su mirada a la mesa de dulces y vio allí un gran alboroto "deben ser de fairy tail" pensó sonriendo y se acerco, al entrar en el tumulto vio a una chica baja, de pelo negro como carbón, ojos verdes y a otra de pelo morado y rizo hasta el hombro, con los ojos negros, de una estatura normal y notablemente mas alta que la anterior muy bella y en su cuello la marca de sabertooth de color negro.

—¡ya te dije perra!—grito la de la marca de sabertooth.

—ya te dije que tu ropa se ve mejor así—contesto sora muy serena, al parecer todo eso la divertía.

—¡sora! Basta—le dijo natsu irrumpiendo en el tumulto pero ella ni lo miro a pesar de tenerlo a su lado.

—¡nashla! Controlate—hablo sting al lado de la peli-morado.

—me vuelves a tocar y te matare—dijo la que contesta por el nombre nashla.

—me importa poco lo que digas, pero si te vuelvo a oler a menos de 10 metros cerca de mi te contaré la cabeza—dijo la peli-negra, natsu sabia que ella era capaz de eso y mucho mas cuando se enojaba.

La chica de pelo morado se enojo mucho y de la nada sora sostenía el antebrazo de la chica a pocos centímetros de su cara y el puño de la peli-morado estaba envuelto en fuego negro, nadie vio como paso ni cuando excepto los dragones slayers allá presentes.

—vaya... Eres una god slayer, escuche que su fuego sabe distinto ¿es cierto?—dijo Sora serena y lamio la superficie del fuego, eso hizo que un hilo de este se dirigiera a su boca hasta que la mano de nashla se quedo sin fuego.

—¿que eres?—dijo la peli-morado con rabia en sus palabras, era imposible que ella fuera también una god slayer.

—tu peor pesadilla, así que no te me acerques—le dijo y soltó su mano para irse, natsu pidió disculpas por el alboroto y todos volvieron a la fiesta

—¡¿que fue todo eso?!—pregunto Erza quien la encontró en un jardin y los demás fueron a ver.

—ella se lo busco. ahora, ayudame a vomitar ese fuego sabe horrible... Es rancio—dijo la peli-negra fría y luego entro dos dedos en su boca tratando de inducirse vómito.

—para o incendiaras todo el lugar, el fuego de un god slayer es muy poderoso—le pidió Natsu serio, últimamente el le hablaba muy serio a ella.

—¡también es asqueroso! No entiendo como pudiste comerlo—contesto la peli-negra un poco molesta.

—sigue haciéndote la ruda—dijo Gray y vio como los demás se iban.

—¿que esperabas? ¿Que la dejara gritarme? No, no, no. Eso no se hace—le dijo en un todo infantil y se sentó en el césped.

—tienes razón, Sora—contesto el mago de hielo y se sentó a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la fiesta Rouge volvía acompañado de los dos felinos los cuales venían realmente alegres, por la paz entre los gremios. Eso les gustaba bastante a los gatitos, preferían tener muchos camaradas que muchos enemigos, todos hablaban de una pequeña pelea entre dos chicas pero no sabían quienes. nadie les decía por miedo a ambas chicas.

—¿sting-kun, que esta pasando?—pregunto lector alzando sus brazos.

—Nashla y una chica de otro gremio...—fue interrumpido.

—¿N-nashla-san lastimo a una chica?—pregunto fro muy triste, odiaba cuando lastimaban gente.

—eso quisiera ella—contesto el rubio y la acarició

—¿ella golpeo a Nashla?—pregunto el peli-negro en su tono habitual pero se notaba la sorpresa en su voz.

—no, no creo que halla querido hacerlo—contesto y sonrió recordando la escena.

—¿de que gremio crees que sea?—pregunto lector queriendo conocer a la chica.

—seguro fairy tail—dijeron los dragones gemelos al unísono. ¿Quien mas que fairy tail seria capaz de hacer una cosa así?.

—voy a ver—dijo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba natsu—natsu-san... ¿Esa chica es de fairy tail?—pregunto sin mas, no era nada saber.

—realmente no—contesto con la boca llena—suerte al intentar que se una a sabertooh, según dice no quiere ser parte de ningún gremio—agrego el peli-rosa, tal vez se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

STING'S POV

La chica se ve fuerte y pensé que seria una buena miembro para el gremio en caso de que no perteneciera a ninguno, sea como sea no era de fairy tail, sus miembros usan sus marcas en lugares visibles, pero ella tiene la actitud como alguien de que pertenece a el.

Le pregunte a Natsu-san si ella era parte de el gremio y me contesto que no ¡fantástico!. Como si el hubiera leído mis pensamientos me dijo que tuviese suerte con ella, ni Natsu-san la pudo detener cuando casi pelea con Nashla. Le sonreí y fui a buscarla, la ultima vez la vi dirigiéndose a los jardines y allí fui; Gray estaba entrando mientras que yo salía y la vi allí sentada en el suelo, no lo había notado antes pero, ella era la única que no llevaba un vestido solo llevaba un short blanco y una blusa por encima de su ombligo de color rojo con unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro, no había notado lo largo que era su pelo y oscuro, tanto como la noche.

—¿que quieres?—me dijo, al parecer se percato de mi presencia ¿pero como? Ni siquiera me moví.

—hola... ¿Que haces aquí?—le pregunte y comencé a caminar hacia ella, quienaun no me miraba.

—nada...—me dijo cortante. Puede notar que es muy fuerte y lo demostró en la pequeña pelea de hace rato.

—¿puedo?—pregunté y ella asintió—¿como te llamas?

—Sora... ¿Y tu?

—Sting eucliffe

—...—no dijo nada, al parecer le dio igual.

—¿que magia usas?—trate de sonar amigable pero su actitud no ayudaba del todo.

—¿que te importa? ¿Acaso eres del consejo? ¿NO verdad? Entonces no me molestes—esa chica tiene un peor carácter que yo y eso no es bueno.

FIN STING'S POV

—¿que diablos te pasa? ¡Yo solo quería ser amigable ya que te vi sola, maldita enana!—le grito el rubio de ojos azules con pupila rasgada.

La peli-negra lo tomo por el cuello y lo apretó mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro—¡escuchame bien, "Sting"! Me importa una mierda que seas el maestro de sabertooh, si. Son fuertes, esa chica peli-morado lo es y de seguro tu lo eres mas pero me da igual no me molestes o te aseguro que te ira muy, pero muy mal—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

—hueles bien... Vainilla ¿No?—le dijo en un tono seductor y ella reboleo los ojos y lo soltó para irse.

.

.

.

.

.

Se veía a una chica peli-azul con el pelo alborotado lavandose los dientes frente al espejo, se notaba lo mal que se sentía, se dio un baño y se vistió, iba tan de prisa que olvido colocar algo en su pelo para que no este en su frente, pero siguió adelante, cuando llego al gremio lo encontró vacío totalmente y luego escucho un estruendo de la parte trasera, fue corriendo y allí estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Formando un circulo y ella se abrió paso hasta quedar delante de la multitud y vio a Sora, Natsu y Gray peleando ellos contra ella.

—¡¿que esta pasando?!—pregunto preocupada la McGarden.

—¿recuerdas la fiesta no? Pues sting habló a solas con sora y estos dos se dieron cuenta, desde entonces no la dejan en paz—contesto lisanna preocupada por el peli-rosa.

—¿acaso están locos? ¿Donde esta lu-chan?—pregunto angustiada, ella sabia le la rubia podía detener eso.

—no ha llegado—la albina desvió la mirada a la pelea nuevamente.

—¡Levy-chan! ¿Que sucede?—la rubia recién llegaba a su peli-azul amiga le alegro verla.

—pelean de nuevo, ven—le dijo tomándole el brazo y jalandola a media pelea.

—¿y Erza?—fue lo que quiso saber.

—no lo se...—dijo y se abrazo a sora siendo

seguida por lucy quien abrazo a Natsu.

—que sea su ultima vez, la siguiente no tendré piedad salamander, nudista... Me molestan nuevamente y su cabeza adornara mi puerta—amenazó y luego se fue.

Los miembros regresaron al gremio a beber

—¿están locos?—pregunto la heartfila molesta.

—ella se lo busco, maldita enana—grito Natsu a todo pulmón y Levy se fue corriendo.

—a ustedes les gusta mucho jugar con fuego, si ella te escucha te hara picadillo y mira lo que causas con Levy-chan—reprocho y se fue corriendo tras su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

—vez Levy-chan, es bueno salir de misión—le dijo Lucy prácticamente arrastrando a Levy dentro de el tren.

—no es bueno salir de misión conmigo, pueden salir lastimados—argumento ella y se sintió alzada en el aire.

—¡ya callate! Nadie sale lastimado, todos nos ayudamos y si sale uno salen todos—dijo Gray quien la tenia en el hombro dirigiéndose al tren.

—no es cierto... Pueden morir—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Levy! Ten, bebe esto—le dijo el peli-rosa y ella le hizo caso. Cuando termino de beberlo callo dormida.

Fue una larga hora en tren, Natsu con sus enormes náuseas y Levy dormía plácidamente. Llegaron a la ciudad y debían de caminar casi 100 kilómetros a el bosque para cumplir la misión que escogieron, la cual consistía en destruir varios monstruos que de noche se acercaban a la ciudad y mataban personas, cuando iban como por 30 kilómetros Lucy se sintió realmente cansada a pie, mientras Happy la molestaba por ello. Le pidio a Natsu que la cargara y el accedio a la primera mientras Gray cargaba a la dormida Levy.

—no creo que fue buena idea esta misión con Levy-chan—dijo la rubia, recostandose mas el la tibia espalda de Natsu.

—esa fue tu idea—le recriminó el peli-azul.

—¡aye!—grito Happy muy alegre.

—¿por que lo dices?—pregunto el peli-rosa.

—solo un presentimiento, como un sexto sentido—contesto la heartfilia.

Los chicos no le prestaron mucha atención a la suposición de Lucy aunque ella se veía preocupada, siguieron caminando mientras algunas discusiones surgían entre Natsu y Gray y cuando no discutían Natsu le decía a Lucy que debía bajar de peso y eso la molestaba. En algún punto de el largo camino ella también se durmió aunque no por mucho ya que se adentraron al bosque y fueron atacados por una bestia parecida a la que ataco a Levy y Gajael hacia unas semanas atrás solo que era mas pequeña po metros de altura.

—¡¿que demonios?!—grito dragneel bajando a lucy.

—es la cosa que destruimos el otro día—dijo el mago de hielo poniendo a la peli-azul suavemente en el suelo.

—¡no! Este es mas pequeño parece ser su hijo—razonó la maga estelar y antes de que alguien dijera una palabra mas los ataco.

Ellos luchaban pero era como si la bestia era invencible, era mas fuerte que el anterior y eso era malo, ahora le hacían caso a la suposición de Lucy aunque ella no lo reconoció en el momento ese fue el bosque en donde Levy y Gajael luchaban, en donde ellos los rescataron, los chicos solo rogaban a que la peli-azul no despertara, pero fue demasiado pedir, ella empezó a abrir los ojos.

—n-no... ¡No otra vez!—grito y se cubrió los ojos para no ver lo que pasaba, eso le traía malos recuerdos.

—¡Levy-chan! Cuidado—advirtió la rubia ya que la bestia iba a caer sobre su amiga pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Levy desapareció.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

una peli-azul empezaba a abrir con pesadez sus marrones ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que los atacaba, cuando recobro la conciencia totalmente se asustó, ¿y sus amigos? ¿Donde estaban? Ella se culpaba nuevamente, pensaba que sus amigos habían muerto y eso era algo con lo cual ella no podría vivir, lágrimas empezaron a manchar el blanco rostro de la chica, sentía culpa y miedo.

Vio un cristal, lo tomo y lo dirigía a su muñeca con fuerza, pero su mano fue detenida por otra que la apretaba con firmeza.

—no te atrevas ni a pensar en eso—sentenció una voz en el oído de la chica que la hizo erizar, ella reconoció esa voz.

—p-pero...

—pero nada, salve tu vida y no dejare que te la quites.

—mis amigos han muerto por mi culpa—mas lágrimas salían de los cafés ojos de la peli-azul.

—ellos no han muerto... Puedo olerlos—el rostro de Levy se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras.

—la hierba mala nunca muere, supongo...—susurro esas palabra que fueron claramente escuchadas por el slayer de hierro, gracias a su agudo oído. esas palabras le parecían tan conocidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que la peli-azul se encontraba a salvo Natsu, Gray y Lucy la buscaban como locos luego de haber derrotado a la bestia.

—dejen de culparme—se quejo la rubia por séptima vez.

—es tu culpa ¿que quieres que te digamos?—le contesto fullbuster en calzoncillos.

—Gray... Tu ropa

—es tu culpa Lucy—le dijo el peli-rosado.

—¿y como?

—tu la obligaste a venir de misión, no te fijaste que tome exactamente la misma misión que ella y Gajael tomaron y ahora la perdimos—le contesto el slayer de fuego enojado.

—¡aye! Natsu tiene razón—le dijo el exced.

—¡ya callense!—grito la maga estelar a todo pulmón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gremio estaba como siempre, bastante bulloso, celebraban que Levy salio de misión. Todos estaban realmente preocupados por ella, sabían perfectamente que ella se culpaba por lo de Gajael, a todos les preocupaban ambos, pero sabían que haciendo un alboroto no resolverían nada esta vez.

Sora se encontraba en la barra bebiendo y hablando con Cana, a la peli-negra le gustaba hablar con ella, ya que a Cana no le importaba que ella fuera la tercera mas pequeña de el gremio y prácticamente la segunda, puesto que Wendy nació primero que ella. Era un lío hasta para tomar una cerveza en paz y eso la estresaba bastante, la misma Wendy tenia la libertad de hacer lo que le diera en gana, hasta era novia de Romeo y nadie le presto atención.

—no bebas mucho—se burló Cana.

—mira quien lo dice—le contesto la peli-negra.

—yo lo digo, la segunda borracha mas grande de todo Fiore

—ironías de la vida—suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en la barra—odio esto—susurro.

—¿que sucede? Aun eres joven para amargarte.

—no es nada... No te preocupes—contesto y se fue a dar una vuelta, decidió ir al bosque.

Había un pequeño bosque fuera de la ciudad, no estaba tan lejos y Sora estaba acostumbrada a ir cuando estaba feliz, triste, molesta... O de cualquier manera, simplemente le encantaba el ambiente de aquel bosque. Camino en el por varios minutos y luego se detuvo en la orilla del lago a ver el agua correr tan calmada como siempre.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos de tranquilidad y luego Sora sintió 5 presencias 2 de ellas las conocía bien y las odiaba, se acercaban a paso normal y aquello la molestaba, pero no se iría de su lugar de paz por esos dos. Pasaron 5 minutos para que dos gatos iguales que Happy llegaran y se toparan con una peli-negra a la orilla del lago que tanto les gustaba visitar.

—h-hola—saludo la que tenia un raro traje de rana.

—hola...—contesto fría, aun solo miraba el lago.

—soy Lector ¿y tu?—pregunto con un poco de arrogancia el gato rojo.

—Sora...

—yo soy Fro, eres muy bonita—dijo la exceed.

—muchas gracias, tu también lo eres—dijo con una sonrisa.

—gracias—contestó.

—¿que hacen solos en este bosque?—pregunto pues se encontró extraño ver dos exceeds en el bosque.

—no, Sting-kun, Rouge-kun y Nashla-san están atrás.—contesto el rojo.

—me voy—dijo. No queria encontrarse con dos de esos mencionados, al otro nunca lo habia escuchado pero si andaba con ellos segura eran papas del mismo costal.

—no te vallas, seamos amigas—la detuvo Fro con los ojos vidriosos, ni siquiera ella podía resistirse a aquella carita.

—esta bien...

—Sora-san ¿cual es su edad?.

—Lector, odio los su fijos, llámame Sora a secas y tengo quince.

—¡Lector!, ¡Fro!. ¡Les dijimos que no se alejen!—dijo una voz femenina en tono de desaprobación, la peli-negra conocía bien esa odiosa voz.

—¡estamos aquí Nashla-san!—informo uno de los exceed.

—me voy—dijo Sora pero era muy tarde los dragones gemelos y la peli-morado ya estaban allí.

—¿acaso me sigues?—le dijo el rubio tomándole la mano.

—¿quien te seguiría rubio?—contesto molesta.

—Sting-san ya deje a la zorra en paz y a lo que vinimos—le pidió la God Slayer indiferente.

—me artaste—dijo en un susurro y camino hasta Nashla para darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¿c-como te atreves?—dijo y se fue al lago a lavarse pues estaba sangrando.

—Sting-kun... ¿Ella es la chica de la fiesta?.

—si, es la malhumorada del delicioso olor a vainilla.

—Lector... ¿Como aguantas a este débil arrogante?

—¿a quien llamaste débil?—le pregunto con ira.

—además de débil, sordo

—Sting... Dejala—dijo aquel peli-negro y Sora noto que la peli-violeta la miraba.

—ya veo—movió lento sus labios en mudo y que solo Nashla la pudiese ver—hola, me llamo Sora ¿y tu?

—Rouge Cheney—contesto mirándole de reojo, aunque era pequeña tenia buena figura.

—Sora-chan... Sting-kun es muy fuerte.

—pequeño Lector, lo lamento pero... Eso no es cierto.

Cuando el dragón de luz escucho aquellas palabras la tomo por el cuello y la poso en el suelo para tener un mayor control de ella.

—¿a quien llamaste débil?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Quieren pelea entre sting y sora?

Ustedes mandan, no escribire nada hasta que no me digan ^^... Es muy probable que en el fic alla stingXXXsora :3

Otra duda... Cual seria el apellido de nuestra enana malhumorada con olor a vainilla XD

/deya_patrone22

fb DeyaChanFanfics?ref=h

fb page, yaoi: fb page, yaoi: pages/Comunidad-Fujoshi/345375662244314?ref=hl

fb page, anime pages/I-love-anime/ 376027472508879

corazon de melon: aihime22

ask: /deyachan

kik: hot_unicorn22


	4. Chapter 4

Unidos por el destino

Cuando el dragón de luz escucho aquellas palabras la tomo por el cuello y la poso en el suelo para tener un mayor control de ella.

—¿a quien llamaste débil?

—a ti—le contesto y le dio una sonrisa seductora.

—eres una...—el rubio estaba tan lleno de ira que le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara, levanto el puño para golpearla pero, nunca lo bajo, ella no tenían dificultad para respirar, no forcejeaba. Solo lo miraba con esos bellos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

—adelante, golpeame sin piedad como me quieres hacer desde que me conociste... Te re-to—le dijo la peli-negra, el estaba realmente furioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Levy estaba muy alegre pues estaba con Gajeel, quizás podía hacer que el recuperara la memoria antes de que los chicos llegaran a "rescatarla" necesitaba hacerle preguntas, ella probaría absolutamente todo, con tal de que el recordara lo mas mínimo, así no se sentiría tan culpable.

—se quien eres—eso la impacto—estabas en aquel asqueroso Gremio donde desperté.

—no te permito que hables así de Fairy Tail—contesto ella.

—no entiendo en nada a los miembros de ese Gremio—dijo sin interés mientras los ojos de la McGarden se cristalizaban.

—¡ya callate!—grito y el solo alzó una ceja, la chica solo lo miraba con una gran furia hasta que el se volteó a ver que hierros encontraba en esa vieja cabaña.  
En ese momento la peli-azul no pudo contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus bellos ojos cafés y vio como el Slayer de hierro se detenía.

—¿por que lloras?—le pregunto sin siquiera voltear. La chica solo respiro profundo para contestar.

—no estoy llorando—la chica se felicito mentalmente por hacer que su voz no se quebrara al decir aquellas palabras.

—uelo sal, a menos que halla una playa cerca la cual no hay la otra opción es que estés llorando—razonó dejando a la chica impresionada, el nunca le daba un buen argumento.

—no es de tu incumbencia—le dijo cortante, incluso ella se impresionó. El se volteó hacia ella, estaban a pocos centímetros sus rostros, el lamio las saladas lágrimas del rostro de la chica haciendo que ella se pusiese roja como un tomate maduro

—eres horriblemente fea cuando tu rostro es manchado con lágrimas.

—no vuelvas a decir nada de Fairy Tail... Nunca—volvió a decir la peli-azul.

—no voy a discutir contigo—le dijo sorprendiéndola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy, Gray, Happy y Natsu seguían buscando a Levy incansablemente por todo el bosque mientras los tres últimos seguían culpando a la maga estelar en el proceso, la molestaban tanto que ella decidió caminar sola unos cuantos pasos atrás y aun así continuaron gritandole cosas.

—es tu culpa Lucy—escucho del mago de hielo como por centésima vez.

—¡ya basta! No es mi culpa—se sentó en el suelo—rescatenla ustedes, yo solo estorbaria.

—Lucy mueve tu trasero—dijo Fullbuster.

—no hasta que se disculpen conmigo.

—es cierto, ya Lucy se molesto... ¿Me perdonas?—dijo el gato azul acercándose a ella.

—claro Happy—sonrió de la manera mas dulce que ninguno de ellos había visto antes.

—rápido niña—ataco el Dragneel.

—disculpense conmigo.

—lamento haberte echado la culpa—dijo el fullbuster.

—gracias Gray—sonrió de igual manera y luego miro a Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

—lamento mucho... Que haya sido tu culpa—cuando el Dragneel dijo aquello a la blonda se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no paraba de llorar.

—¡ves lo que haces, cabeza de flama!—grito el peli-azul al darle un golpe en la cara.

—¡solo bromeaba!—le respondió y se acerco a ella—venga Lucy, perdóname... Solo bromeaba—le dijo secando las lágrimas de la chica con sus pulgares.

—¿e-en serio?—Lucy levanto la mirada y los marrones ojos de ella se encontraron con los negros ojos de el, se miraban fijamente y ella sentía como sus mejillas poco a poco ardían y tenían un rojo color, por primera vez el mago de fuego se había dado cuenta de que la maga estelar era tan hermosa.

—se gusssssstan—dijo el gato azul sacando a aquellos mago de su burbuja, su perfecta burbuja y por primera vez, Natsu se había enojado con el chiste de su amigo.

—¡claro que no!—gritaron al unísono mas rojos que el pelo de Erza.

—vamos Lucy, debemos encontrar a Levy—le dijo y volvieron a emprender marcha.

NATSU POV'S

¡¿Que fue lo de hace rato?! Lucy se veía tan tierna aunque lloraba, odio tanto estos días cuando se pone sensible por todo aunque el olor es magnífico debo admitirlo. Mientras la miraba pude notar en su fino rostro cosas que nunca antes había notado, vi como sus pestañas se curvean ligeramente al final y en como sus ojos brillan cuando estaban húmedos.

Hasta que Happy arruinó aquel momento, nunca antes me había molestado esa broma pero ahora veo el por que a veces las chicas se molestan con el, aunque debo admitirlo sigue siendo un gran chiste.

—huelo a Levy—dije de repente y parándome en seco.

—¿donde?—pregunto Lucy muy ansiosa.

—síganme—ordene y me fui corriendo siendo seguido por los demás pero al parecer no pudieron seguirme el paso y rápidamente se quedaron atrás. llegue a donde el aroma se hacia mas fuerte y era en una pequeña cabaña en la cual entre y al abrir la puerta vi a la McGarden.

—¡Natsu! ¿Como me encontraste?—preguntó asombrada.

—la misión ya esta hecha como prometimos—dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al parecer ella estaba bien.

—¡Salamander!—exclamó Gajeel detrás mío para luego golpearme.

—¡maldito seas!—grité para regresarle el golpe al maldito con mi puño envuelto en llamas. Empezamos a tener una feroz batalla en la que ninguno cedía mientras que Levy solo lloraba, lloraba por miedo a que resultáramos mas lastimados.

—¡ya basta!—grito y se puso en medio de la pelea, ella sollozaba y temblaba de miedo pero por suerte ambos nos detuvimos a tiempo.

—Levy...—pensé y apague mis llamas, yo estaba para salvarla no para herirla.  
Gajeel noto que Levy sangraba de su frente y por alguna razón que el no entendió se quito su vándana y se la puso a ella

—esto no se queda aquí Salamander—luego se fue antes de que lo pudiésemos detener.

—todo esto es mi culpa Natsu... Mi culpa.

—no lo es... Camina que hay una recompensa por cobrar.

FIN NATSU'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erza ya había terminado su misión y cobrado su gran recompensa. Se encontraba camino al gremio cuando fue atacada por una banda de ladrones los cuales, ella derrotó sin problemas y los amarro a un árbol para que la guardia real los encarcelar y ella pudiese continuar su camino, iba pensando en todos los pasteles de fresa que apodría comprar con su recompensa cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, se detuvo, invoco una espada y al voltearse se encontró con un pelo-azul y una peli-rosa.

—Meredy, Jellal ¿qué hacen aquí?

—queríamos informarte algo Erza-chan.

—¿qué pasa?

Se formó un incómodo silencio mientras Jellal y Meredy intercambiaban algunas miradas nerviosas.

—Zeref está tras alguien de tu gremio, no sabemos tras de quien pero tenemos seguro que es de ese gremio— le decía Jellal nervioso, el siempre tenía todas las informaciones pero, esta vez estaban incompletas.

—eso no es posible.

—¿no se te ocurre quien?—pregunto ignorando su balbuceo anterior.

—no, realmente no.  
Volvió a formarse otro incómodo silencio, a ninguno me gustaba pero, ninguno tenía tema.

— nos vemos Erza... Cuídense—Meredy se fue siendo seguida por el peli-azul.

La Scarlet odiaba aquellos silencios que se formaban con aquel peli-azul pero, ella no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, no era rencorosa pero. Lo que el hizo no era tan fácil de olvidar.

Mientras Erza combatía con los recuerdos los demás se dirigían al gremio, todos excepto una pequeña peli-negra que estaba siendo sometida por un Rubio.

—¡adelante!— grito Sora en el suelo, esperando el golpe de un indeciso Slayer de luz.  
La de ojos verde iba a seguir molestándolo pero se paró en seco cuando el dio un golpe seco a centímetros de su cara, la chica tragó grueso.

—eres patético—prosiguió como sí nada.

—zorra. Te sugiero callarte porque lo estas enojando.—la peli-morado le gustaba la escena pero no quería que su maestro se rebajará de esa manera.

—no quiero lastimarte—articuló el Rubio soltando su agarre poco a poco.

—tus ataques no son suficiente para tal cosa.—ella ya se había reincorporado pero se lanzó al suelo para esquivar un ataque.

—¿acaso es eso posible?—le pregunto la God Slayer al dragón de sombras quien aunque no lo demostrara estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

—atacar por la espalda no es muy noble—continuo Sora.

—tu no mereces nada noble, mereces morir—Sting se encontraba furioso, más que irá era impotencia al ver que ella lo llamaba débil y esquivaba un rápido ataque por la espalda como sí nada.

—no entiendo como eres maestro de un gremio. Te dejas llevar demasiado por tus instintos y te separas de la realidad—ella con un rápido movimiento lo mando al suelo y se puso sobre el. Ahora el sorprendido era el.—y ser un dragón no es una excusa.

—hablas como sí supieras algo de los dragones.

—se más de lo que piensas.

—¿qué diablos eres?

—cuando seas digno de luchar conmigo te mostrare.  
Ella se había quitado de encima de el y todo estaba normal, el se había sorprendido de su fuerza y rapidez.

—ser una God Slayer no es la gran cosa— dijo el Rubio a Sora cuando ella se iba.  
Sora tumbo a Sting y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego otro y lo tomo por sus ropas acercándolo a su cara.

—nunca te atrevas a decir que yo pertenezco a la basura que son los God Slayer. Nunca. ¿me oíste?—le dijo con voz tétrica y llena de rabia.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hey que tal queda díganme para mejorar o no

Notas finales del capítulo :

Hey vieron eso?

por que Sora odia a los God Slayer?

pd:no puse la pelea porque eso sería mostrar los poderes de Sora desde ahora y no quiero aún pero pronto


End file.
